The drive train of an automobile or truck contains components that are used to propel the vehicle. These components may include an engine, transmission, transfer case, drive shafts, differentials, and axles. In a typical automobile, the engine develops torque and transfers this torque to the transmission. The transmission multiplies the torque from the engine and transmits that power to the differential. The differential multiplies the torque from the transmission and divides that torque between the two driving wheels. This power transfer becomes more complicated in four wheel drive vehicles where power is supplied to either one axle or both axles. This is accomplished by attaching a transfer case between the transmission and the drive shafts. The transfer case is a housing containing gears used to distribute the driving power from the transmission to one or both drive shafts of a vehicle equipped with more than one driving axle. The transfer case is equipped with a shift rod connected to some linkage within the transfer case for changing the gear ratio and for engaging or disengaging the front axle from driving. Typically, the rear drive shaft drives full time.
Over time, use of the shift rod causes the housing around the linkage to wear. As the housing becomes worn, the shift rod and linkage become loose. This loose fitting makes it more difficult to shift and causes a loose linkage between the gears in the transfer case that can cause premature wear of the gears and poor performance. When the housing around the linkage becomes worn, the transfer case is typically discarded, and a new transfer case is installed. This replacement is expensive and wasteful.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method to rebuild the transfer case. There is a further need for an apparatus and method to resurface the bore in the transfer case.